The Best Of Everything
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Aaron/Spence centric. The BAU investigate a series of disappearences. I'm planning slash/whump/fluff - we'll just have to see what the fingers come up with. Please R&R for me - I love it when the puter goes d'ding and I have a review alert! 8
1. The Profile

The Best of Everything

Chapter 1

The Profile

_The imperfections of a man, his frailties, his faults, are just as important as his virtues. You can't separate them. They're wedded. Henry Miller_

"So to sum up," Prentiss said with a voice tinged with irony, "We have no crime scenes, no suspects, no bodies."

"But we do have victimology." Reid countered, "That is assuming these are actually victims."

"Let's see what we have got then." Morgan said. "Victim number….."

"Alleged victim." Morgan shot Reid an irritated look.

"Alleged victim number one. Martha Fellowes, disappeared three months ago, three hours after being awarded the Miss North America beauty prize. Number two, Myron Blade, disappeared ten weeks ago, after receiving an award, this time for breaking the world land speed record."

"Number three, Elihud Paxhill," continued Hotch. "Disappeared two months ago, and had just been awarded the Surgical Innovation Prize after he carried out a pioneering surgical procedure."

"And a possible number four," Said Reid. "Paij Hanley recently awarded the Life Science Prize for her work on deep sea environments. At eighteen, the youngest ever to get this award. Went missing last week."

"Four possible victims, all at the top of their chosen profession, all disappeared with out a trace." Said Hotch.

"So how was the connection made?" Asked Reid, flicking through the files, "I mean, they are all different states, moved in different social circles, men and women, varying ages. This would have been tough to connect these. Are we sure it's the same UnSub?"

"The connection was made by the fact that they were all special in their field." Said JJ. "It was noticed by an undergrad, who was doing a paper on disappearances. He noticed that these four were connected, simply by the absence of any workable evidence."

"There's along gap between the last two." Reid said. "There could be more disappearances that we don't know about yet."

"We will start with the latest disappearance, and work backwards. I've had all the information from the first three faxed to the police department, so we can collate everything there." Hotch began the assignments. "JJ go to the police office and set us up. Prestiss and Morgan, I want you to go to the university where Paij Hanley worked and speak to her colleagues. If there is a computer or journals, bring them back. Reid and I will visit her family.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She would never have left without telling us." Mrs. Hanley said, her voice frightened and breaking. "Her Dad has a heart problem, and she knew that stress would make him ill"

"Where is her father now?" asked Hotch.

"He's in bed. This has hit him hard."

Aaron leaned forward in the chair. "Can you tell us what happened the night she disappeared?"

Paij Hanley's Mum didn't say anything for a second or two while she collected her thoughts and took a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "She went out with a group of friends to celebrate the award." Mrs Hanley smiled, staring into space as if she was watching a re-enactment. "She dropped the other girls three off at the door of the club, and drove her car round the back. She never made it back to the club."

"What about her car?" Reid asked.

Mrs Hanley gave Reid a little smile. "Yes. It was parked properly, and locked."

"So whatever happened, it was between the car and the doors to the club." Aaron said. "Had Paij been worried about anything recently? Odd phone calls, anything like that?"

"A couple of times she said she felt as if someone was watching her, always seemed to be where she was, At the library, when she went shopping, at the gym, he was always there, that kind of thing."

"Did she ever describe him or say anything about him?"

"No, just that this bloke always seemed to know where she was going to be. It was during the two weeks before she……" Mrs Hanley tailed off, unable to actually say that her daughter had disappeared.

"Was she frightened by this?" Hotch asked.

Mrs Hanley nodded. "Please find Paij, Agent Hotchner. She was a very special girl."

"We will do our best, Mrs Hanley. You can be sure of that."

Reid asked, "Did Paij have a computer, or did she keep a diary?"

"Yes she did. Why would you ask that?"

"Quite often, people write in their journals things that they wouldn't normally tell people about." Said Hotch. "There might be something she has written that will give us a lead."

"I'll get her diary. Her computer is at the university." Mrs Hanley left the room briefly and returned with a large hard backed note book. She gave it to Reid. "I would like to have it back." She said.

"Of course." Hotch got to his feet, and shook Mrs Hanley's hand.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am." Said Reid, shaking her hand also. "We may need to ask you some more questions, if that's ok."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Reid was running his finger down the pages of notes referring to the other cases, remembering everything. The police officer standing behind him was watching.

"Can you read that?" he asked. Reid was used to people being surprised by his reading speed. He wished they could see what a disadvantage it could be. He had never actually enjoyed a book for its own sake. He could never pick up a novel and become lost in it, the way most people can. The only way he could truly enjoy literature was to have it read to him. His Mum used to read to him, and some of his best memories as a child were when he sat by her on the bed and listened to her reading to him.

Aaron liked to read to him too.

"Yes, I can. It helps the team if I can familiarise myself with the background, so that nothing is missed.

The police officer watched for a few minutes, then became bored and went to study the notice board with the victims on. Hotch came and sat beside Reid.

"We'll have a meeting in five minutes, Reid. Do you think you'd have got through this by then?"

Reid nodded, and continued his absorption of the information.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morgan and Prentiss had chatted to some of Paij's friends on the campus. They all pretty much agreed with what her Mum had said, that she wasn't likely to have jus run away. She was excited about the award, and would not have just deserted her friends.

"If she was going to run off, it must have been with someone, as she left her car behind." Said Prentiss. "None of her friends thought she had a man in her life. Most nights they met up as a group of girls to go out, and stuck together."

"She had said she thought she might have had a stalker." Morgan said. "Although there had been no threats."

"That's what her mother said." Hotch agreed.

"And there was no contact made by the UnSub after the disappearance." Said JJ. "No ransom demand, not in this or any of the other cases.

Reid was sitting thoughtfully, hand on his chin, first finger across his mouth.

"You have something, Reid?" Hotch urged.

"He's a collector!" he said. "These missing people are all special for one reason or another. I think they are being collected."

"That's an interesting premise." Said Hotch.

"If that's the case, there won't be a ransom demand." Prentiss said. "Our UnSub has no intention of letting them go."

"I think we are ready for a preliminary profile." Said Hotch. "JJ, call everyone together."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Very good, Doctor Spencer Reid. Very good. I thought it would take you longer to work things out. But then I didn't know about your abilities before. You are a pretty special person yourself. Three PhD's at such a young age. My collection would not be complete without you, Doctor Spencer Reid. But I will bide my time. I have to make preparations for you first. I want you to enjoy being part of my collection._


	2. Taxidermy

Chapter 2

Taxidermy

Reid and Hotch sat together in the cafeteria drinking coffee and discussing the case. The rest of the team had gone back to the hotel earlier, Hotch wanted to go over some details of the earlier cases with Reid. The table was littered with papers and photographs. Reid was starting to gather them together and put them in his messenger bag, when one of the cops that they were working with brought his coffee over.

"May I join you?"

Hotch pushed the papers away from the seat next to him.

"Sure, Miller. We were just discussing the case."

"It does seem to have a certain singularity about it. I have never come across a case like this before. A collector, you say?" Miller picked up one of the photos. It was one of Martha Fellowes.

"It's the most likely scenario so far, unless we get any further information." Said Hotch.

"How do you see it, Doctor Reid? How did you reach the conclusion?"

"Well, profiling isn't an exact science," Reid began. "There is always room for error. But based on precedent and the evidence we have so far, the profile we have outlined is the most likely."

"This kind of UnSub is particularly difficult to track down." Hotch said. "It is almost exclusively by profile, although there are certain pointers to look out for."

"Such as?" Miller asked, leaning forward.

"Well," added Reid. "The UnSub would often show a history of collecting, for example, show an interest in taxidermy of animals. It is quite rare though, and we have a lot to learn yet on this particular kind of UnSub."

"And because of this," Hotch continued, "They are especially dangerous."

"So what is your next step?"

"Well, tomorrow we are going to take a look at the CCTV videos of the places where the victims disappeared." said Hotch. "I have called the other three police departments and they are couriering them over for us tomorrow."

"We have examined all the footage. There is nothing there."

"Please don't think we are trying to second guess you," Hotch quickly said. "But we are trained to notice different things. We could pick up something that you missed."

"Fascinating." Miller said, finishing his drink. "I'll see you tomorrow."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that evening, Hotch and Reid were in their hotel room. Hotch was at the mini-bar, mixing rum and blacks.

"This is going to be a tough case, Spence. I just hope we get something from the CCTV's."

"I'll run through taxidermy suppliers first thing. It might give us a lead."

"Possibly. We might strike lucky." Aaron crossed the room and sat by Spencer, passing him the drink. "Something had better come up soon, and I don't mean another disappearance." Aaron sipped his drink. "I'll have Garcia run down any other disappearances in the last two months. You were right in what you said. There is a long gap there; normally we would expect to see an escalation." He paused, and smiled at Spence. "Let's not talk about it any more."

Aaron took Spencer's drink from him and put it on the night stand with his own.

He drew Spencer close and kissed him, enjoying the sweet taste of the drink on Spencer's lips. Spencer closed his eyes and returned the kiss, pulling Aaron down on the bed next to him.

Aaron traced his finger along Spencer's cheek bone, around his jaw and down to his chin, and tilted his face up towards him. "I love you." He said softly

"I'll go and get the shower ready." Spencer whispered.

He smiled happily. Time enough for the case tomorrow. They had a couple of leads to follow up, now to relax and in readiness for the next day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Well, this just gets more and more interesting. I saw you holding hands with Hotchner when you went back to the hotel. It looks as if some more research is needed here. Doctor Spencer Reid, you have some new facets that I need to explore! You ideas are clever and interesting, particularly the 'taxidermy' angle. You were quick to get hold of that idea! You will make such a beautiful exhibit, but now I need to decide whether your amazing mind is the thing to display, or your perfect form. Now I have a third possibility, a double exhibit? This is going to take some careful thought. I only get one chance and I don't want to spoil it .The mount is planned, when I have built it, I will be ready to add to my collection._

…………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reid watched the CCTV footage from each disappearance again. As he half expected, there was nothing of note. All four victims walked out of the frame, and didn't appear in the next one. There were no unexplainable vehicles in any sequence, and none of the victims showed any alarm. He needed to watch them again, but needed fresh eyes. He called Garcia.

"Good morning Sweetie-Babe. How can I help you?"

"Please would you search for purchases of taxidermy supplies local to the four victims?" Reid said. "We think there's a possibility that the UnSub could have an interest in taxidermy."

Spencer heard the clack of keys as Garcia input the information. He continued, "As a collector, he may….."

"I don't need to know that, actually!"

"Oh….s-sorry."

"I'll get back to you, my pretty one." and before he could say anything, she cut the connection. He stared at the handset for a moment.

_My pretty one?_

Spencer returned to the CCTV footage. Aaron came and sat beside him, carrying with him two triangle sandwich packets and two Starbucks' coffees. Spencer took the sandwich gratefully wondering what people used to do before triangle sandwich boxes were invented.

He tilted the screen so that Aaron would be able to watch it with him.

"All I can see is what isn't there." Spencer commented. "There is no unaccounted vehicle, the victims don't show any sign of fear. Martha Fellowes disappeared from her hotel room. The camera in the elevator was broken, and she didn't come through the lobby."

"We don't have a time for her, do we?"

"No. It was just during the night some time." Spencer switched the tape.

"Blade was going to meet his friends for a drink, in a bar about two hundred yards from the hotel where he was staying."

Spencer fast forwarded the video. "He can be seen here leaving the hotel, but he's not seen again.

Again, the tape was switched. "Mr. Paxhill disappeared from the hospital car park. His car was parked in the usual place, but he never made it to the building. He can't be seen on any cameras."

Aaron pressed his lips together in frustration. "So we haven't got an awful lot there."

"Only by what is absent." Spencer said. "Whoever this UnSub is, he doesn't seem to alarm anyone. If he owns a vehicle, it is not seen as out of place. And although all these victims are diverse, the UnSub seems to be able to move in all their circles without raising any alarms."

"Ok, so let's call the team together and see if anyone else has come up with anything." said Aaron. "Prentiss and Morgan have been working on her computer."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_There! Final finishing touches to the mount. An office environment seems to be the best approach. I'm still not sure whether to have a double exhibit or not.. I'll prepare both, but possibly only use one. Doctor Spencer Reid, you are going to look wonderful, but with Agent Aaron Hotchner with you, it could just be the finest exhibit in my collection. I am so excited; I am going to grant you immortality! You will live forever; never grow old, always beautiful, always together. A perfect gift. Doctor Spencer Reid, and you are going to love it!_


	3. The Walk to the Hotel

Chapter 3

The Walk to the Hotel

_There is an old English taxidermist saying - __Every animal has just enough brains to preserve its own hide, dead or alive._

That evening was beautiful. A warm autumn night, cloudless indigo sky, stars just starting to show. Spencer and Aaron decided to walk together back to the hotel. It wasn't far through the park, and after the sadness and frustration of their work day, they thought it would be nice to get some air. They entered the park hand in hand, the pinkish light of the sunset shining through black trees, dappling the grass with light. The autumn smell of bonfires and rain was heady and exilerating. Spencer moved in front of Aaron and turned to face him. He took both Aaron's hands in his.

"Isn't this wonderful?" he said, delighting at the beauty around him. "Look at the way the light falls o the grass! It's lovely!"

Aaron was still new to this. He tended not to notice things, his mind always being distracted by thoughts of work. But Spence was teaching him.

"Spence, I think I am really seeing things for the first time." He pulled Spencer close, and put his hands on either side of Spencer's head, his fingers in his hair. "You are showing me how to live. Thank you!"

Aaron tilted Spencer's face up towards his own and bent to kiss him. Spencer closed his eyes and felt Aaron's lips softly brush his own. Spencer held him around the waist, pulling him close

Suddenly, Aaron pulled away, he gave a cry of pain, and fell against Spencer. In an effort to hold him, Spencer took a step backwards.

"Aaron! Babe!" Spencer knelt and held Aaron's body close. "Aaron! what happened?"

Aaron was unresponsive. Spencer laid him down on the grass. His eyes were open, but unseeing, his body limp. Spencer leaned in close to him, gently shaking him. "Aaron, wake up!"

He took his mobile phone out, and flicked it open.

"Please, don't do that!"

Spencer looked up into the barrel of a gun.

"Put the phone down, now. I have something for you!"

"What have you done to Aaron?"

Spencer was ignored, and the man squeezed the trigger. Spencer felt a sharp pain in the top of his arm. He yelped in pain, and looked at the tiny dart in his skin.

"Wha….."

He felt suddenly sick and light headed, and he fell forward onto Aaron. He wanted to speak, but his body was paralysed. He couldn't even close his eyes.

But he was aware of everything.

He felt strong arms pick him up and carry him. He could see Aaron was still on the grass, as he hung helplessly in the man's grasp. He heard a vehicle door open, but he wasn't able to turn his head to see it. The arms that held him gently placed him in the back of the vehicle – it seemed to be a van, and the man left him there. Minutes later, Aaron was placed next to him. He tried desperately to move, to touch Aaron, or to speak to him. He felt more frightened than he had ever felt, the dreadful feeling of paralysis, being aware, but not being able to move. He wondered if Aaron was feeling the same.

He could feel Aaron's warmth as he lay beside him, hear his breathing.

Spencer tried to summon up his strength to move, as he felt the van start to drive away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron stared upwards at the inner surface of the van. He knew Spencer was next to him, but he couldn't move or speak to him, or ask if he was all right. He could hear Spencer's breathing. He wondered how long the affect would last. Aaron felt a dreadful fear that this paralysis could be permanent, and the thought made him feel sick.

Each time the vehicle turned a corner, his body rocked, and he came into contact with Spencer. He tried to concentrate on moving but it wasn't possible. Whatever drug he had been given was pretty powerful..

Thoughts rushed through his head, wondering why they had been taken, what the purpose of the drug was. The UnSub obviously didn't want them dead, but why not incapacitate them in a simpler way? Aaron was finding thinking difficult. He wondered if the drug was interfering with his thought procsses.

Was it affecting Spence the same way?

There was nothing either of them could do now.

Just wait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Well, how easy was that? The kid didn't __even try for his gun! That's good though. the last thing I need is damge to either of them. They should be under the drug for a couple of hours, long enough for me to get them settled in their little waiting room. I can't wait to show them what I have planned for them. I am so glad I haven't started the marine biologist woman. They will be so excited when I show them what I'm going to do. I'd better slow down. I don't want them to get damaged in the van before I even get started! Nearly home now – their home, at least! I love giving gifts. This is probably the best one I have ever given. I just hope they appreciate the effort I've gone to for them!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron felt the van come to a stop. Hopefully they would find out now what was going on. He heard the doors open, and he felt Spencer being picked up and removed from beside him. The doors were closed again. Aaron waited, wondering what was happening to Spencer.

Eventually, the doors opened again, and he felt strong arms around him, and he was picked up. He was being carried around the waist, facing down, so he had no idea all these of his surroundings, as all he could see was the ground. He noticed this was a slab pathway between autumn coloured shrubs and dead summer flowers. A neglected garden. He was carried through a door, across a polished floor, down concrete steps into a basement.

The light was on, and he saw the base of a barred cage. It was onto this cage that Aaron was lowered. There was a blanket that he as lying on.

No words were spoken as he watched the cage door being closed, and heard the snap of a padlock. He could see the feet of his captor as he walked away. The lights were left on, and he heard the captor go back upstairs and close the door at the top.

Aaron wondered if Spencer was in the cage too. He held his breath and listened.

He could hear breathing fairly close by. He tried to move again, but the drug was still holding him tight. He wanted to see Spencer. He needed to make sure he was ok.

The light was bright in his eyes. He tried to close them, and with a supreme effort, he was able to flicker his eye lids.

The drug was wearing off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Not long now and I will be able to introduce myself. The paralysis should be starting to wear off now. I thnk I will watch them for a while before I start to prepare them. That way I will be able to perfect their pose. I have noticed some strange little ways you have, Doctor Spencer Reid – the way you ho__ld your elbows in at your waist and spread your fingers. And you, Agent Aaron Hotchner, tilt your head to one side. I need to get these little things perfect, I'm sure you will understand why I am going to have to make you wait._


	4. Waking

Chapter 4

Waking

After a few more minutes, Aaron found that he could move fairly freely, although his muscles ached, and sometimes went into spasms. He forces himself onto his knees, ignoring the cramps in his legs, and looked around.

He was in a small cage in a brightly lit basement. The cage was about one and a half meters square, and the same in height, so he could not stand of lay stretched out. Next to his prison was another identical cage. Spencer was lying very still on the floor of the cage, facing towards Aaron. He painfully and slowly crawled over to get as close as he could to Spence. He reached through the bars to him. He could just reach with his finger tips.

He saw no life or recognition in Spencer's wide hazel eyes, but if he had been drugged with the same chemical that he was, then maybe he was able to hear him.

"Spence, Sweets, I think maybe you can hear me." Aaron spoke softly to him, lovingly. "I can't get any closer, but I think the drug will wear off very soon now."

Spencer didn't move, and Aaron started to worry. He watched Spencer's still form, trying to see if he was breathing. He could just see his chest rise and fall in a gently almost imperceptible rhythm. Aaron felt the rising panic abate.

He left Spence and began an examination of his prison.

It seemed to be an animal cage, such as would be used in a research facility. It wasn't a new; there were wear marks on some of the bars, where previous occupants had held onto them. He envisioned captive creatures shaking the bars. He felt their fear as his own.

The door was held by a heavy padlock.

Lock picking had never been something that he could do easily. He wondered if the UnSub knew this.

He couldn't see any way to escape. The cages were well designed to prevent animals from getting out.

He looked around the basement room.

Along one edge of the room was a white tiled area with hooks and pulleys on the ceiling. The tiled floor sloped towards the wall, and there was a slatted drain along the edge. Several shower heads were protruding from the wall. It reminded Aaron of a slaughter house. His stomach knotted with fear. He tried to see if there was any blood. From where he was, it looked clean, but he couldn't be sure.

Aaron heard stirring from Spencer's cage. He crawled back over to be close.

"Spence! The drug is wearing off." he said. "Take it slow. It hurts at first." He reached through the bars again and stretched out to him. "I'm here, love, but I can't get any closer."

Aaron watched as life returned to Spencer's cramped and aching body. He groaned as he tried to move, his feet and calf muscles cramping painfully. Spencer rolled onto his front, and crawled over to the side of the cage so that he could be close to Aaron.

"What's going on, Babe?" Spence asked in a husky voice.

"I don't know." Aaron gripped Spencer's hand. "I've been able to move for a few minutes now, but I haven't seen anyone. Did you recognise the UnSub?"

Spencer shook his head, and then put his hand to his temple. "That hurt." he intoned in a painful voice. Then: "No. He had some kind of mask on. I couldn't see his face. I didn't know his voice either." Spencer looked around. "What on earth is going on?"

"I have no idea. I think we will have to wait for the UnSub to come back and tell us." Aaron tilted his head towards the upper corner of the room. "I think we're being watched."

"Probably." agreed Spencer. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the case."

"Could be." Aaron nodded. "Maybe we were getting too close."

Spencer knelt, pressing against the bars. He reached through to Aaron, and wrapped his arms around him the best he could. Aaron rested his forehead against the bars that separated them, and gently touched Spencer's face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering!" Spencer answered. "Just achy. I can move all over now."

They sat together quietly holding on to each other, waiting for the UnSub to return.

That was all they could do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_I'm sorry that the cages are rather small for you but they were the only ones I could get. It is interesting how you, Agent Aaron Hotchner, seem to do all the running. You really do have a thing for Doctor Spencer Reid, don't you? Not that I blame you, he is very beautiful. I can see that through his clothes. You, I will have to strip to get the full understanding of your body, so that I can invent the perfect pose for you. And Doctor Spencer Reid, I do like the way you are holding Agent Aaron Hotchner through the bars. I had no idea that your bond was so strong. I have made some sketches of a double exhibit that I will show you later, but observing you now, I think I will have to add some more. You can choose then how you would like to be memorialised. Very few people have this privilege, to choose their own eternal destiny. I am so looking forward to seeing your faces when I present you with the drawings!_

He picked up an artists folder, and removed a sheet of paper. On the monitor screen he zoomed in onto a close-up of Spencer's hand on Aaron's chest. Carefully and brilliantly, he transferred the image onto the paper. Long delicate fingers, straight and perfect. Beautiful.

_Ahh Doctor Spencer Reid, is there no part of you that does not glow with beauty? You are an artists dream!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer had fallen asleep hunched against the bars. Aaron saw that his breathing was regular, and so wasn't too worried. It was likely the aftermath of the drug. Aaron was feeling sick. He wondered if that too was the drug in his system, or if it was dehydration. Whatever it was, he needed some water. Aaron carefully removed Spencer's hands from around him, and crawled to the door of the cage. He looked up into the lens of the camera.

"I know that you are watching us, and you can probably hear us." Aaron said. "We need some water, and we need an explanation. Who are you? Why do you want us here?"

He turned away, and leaned against the door, drew up his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees. He tilted his head back, and tried to think. His mind was not functioning properly. He tried to work out the significance of the tiled area, and whether what was happening was connected to the case.

He needed Spencer awake to help him.

He went back to where Spencer's arms were through the bars. He reached through and gently shook him awake.

"Spencey, I need your help." Aaron said as Spencer woke. "Help me go through the case we're working on. I can't seem to think straight."

Spencer groaned and turned round so that he was leaning on the bars. Aaron sat with his back to Spencer so they were sitting back to back.

"Do you see the tiled area, Spence?"

Spencer didn't move his head. "Yes, I saw it." he answered. "It looks like something from a slaughter house."

"Could this be connected to the case?"

"Taxidermy." Spencer's voice was little more than a whisper.

Aaron froze with a sick fear. "Oh my god."


	5. First Night

Chapter 5

First Night

Aaron and Spencer knelt and clung to each other through the bars of the cage. Aaron touched Spencer's hair, brushing it back from his face. He was shaking with a primordial fear, desperately trying not to communicate this fear with Spencer. He wanted to be strong for them both, but the horror that was running through his mind was taking his control. He just wanted to scream and the panic rising in him was threatening to overflow. He made a supreme effort to calm down, but Spencer had felt his fear.

Spence took hold of his hands and looked into his dark eyes.

"Aaron! It will be ok. Don't leave me now. I need you!"

Aaron gripped Spencer's arms, trying to stop the shaking. Spencer reached through the bars and took Aaron's face in his hands, his long fingers softly touching his hair.

"It's ok, Babe. I love you. We will get through this."

"I'm sorry, Spence….so s-sorry." Aaron felt as if his veneer of strength behind which he hid during his working day was being stripped from him. He was meant to be the strong one, carrying everyone else through emotional crises. Now he was falling apart. He couldn't even hold himself together. How was he going to help Spence?

"It's alright." Spencer drew Aaron's face close and kissed him through the bars of the cage. He drew back and saw Aaron had his eyes closed. His hands gripped tighter. "We'll make it."

Aaron opened his eyes and looked into Spencer's, gaining strength from him. Spencer saw that Aaron had tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. He gently touched the tears. "We'll make it."

They both turned as the door at the top of the stairs opened. The man who came down into the basement was not someone either of them knew. He was carrying a bag, which he put down in front of the cages.

"Food." was all he said. He reached into the bag and took out two bottles of water and some bread. He left it outside the cage, but within reach, turned and began to walk away. Aaron looked with fear at him. Spencer called him back.

The man turned and looked at them. "What do you want?"

"W-why are you k-keeping us here?" Spencer asked. "What are you g-going t-to do w-with us?"

The man smiled broadly. "It's a surprise. I can't tell you yet, or it will all be spoilt!"

He turned away and went back up stairs. "Good night!" he called down to them, and switched off the light.

Immediately, Spencer felt the fear that he had suppressed up until that moment. He reached through the bars for Aaron.

"Aaron! Where are you?" Aaron was beside him in an instant. "I'm here, Spence." He took his hands and held them to his face. Spencer again felt tears on his skin, as he felt his own eyes fill up.

"Lay down, Aaron. I can hold you through the bars. And you can hold me."

The two of them lay down as best they could, legs bent, face to face, holding one another, as they prepared to endure their first night in captivity.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neither slept much. It was cold in the basement and the blankets they had were not enough. They tried to huddle together for warmth but they couldn't get close enough. After several hours, they gave up any pretence of trying to sleep, and they talked quietly to each other, trying to profile the man who was holding them.

He had managed to snatch the two of them yards from the police department building without raising an alarm. And there were two of them. How much easier it would have been to just take one, as in the case of the other victims. So was he a cop? Or civilian support staff?

There was very little they knew. He was obviously 'the collector' who had taken the other victims. He seemed to think that he was doing something good for them. Aaron kept thinking of how he had said he didn't want to spoil the surprise. Aaron felt the panic again, and tightened his hold around Spencer. Spencer felt the grip tighten and he pressed his face to the bars. He moved his hand to the back of Aaron's head and drew him close. He kissed Aaron softly, trying to impart strength to him.

"Close your eyes, Babe. Try to sleep for a bit."

They knew Garcia was onto the suppliers of taxidermist materials. Maybe she would be able to track down this UnSub before it was too late.

Morgan and Prentiss were still working on Paij Hanley's computer.

There were a few lines of evidence that could be followed. But Aaron didn't know how long they had before it would be too late for them.

When the collector came back in the morning and switched on the light he smiled to see them holding each other through the bars, sleeping fitfully. Before he woke them, he took some photographs to transfer into drawings later.

He was very pleased. Everything was working out well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Look at you, Doctor Spencer Reid, trying to keep Agent Aaron Hotchner together. You are a constant source of surprises to me. You are very exciting to watch. I thought that Agent Aaron Hotchner would be the strong one, but it seems that in this case you are. Maybe when I show you how I prepare the biologist woman, I will let you be in the same cage. Your interaction will be both education, and entertainment. Agent Aaron Hotchner, I am very glad that you are here. Soon I am going to have to start preparing you. I think you will be first, Agent Aaron Hotchner, and Doctor Spencer Reid, you will have the pleasure of watching your lover enter into eternity. Oh you are so blessed, and I am so overjoyed to be able to impart this blessing._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron woke first. The first thing he felt as he opened his eyes was the fear. And then thirst. He carefully moved Spencer's arms from around him with trembling hands and went to the door to get the water. He checked the lid carefully, trying to ensure that it hadn't been tampered with.

It looked ok, but that didn't really preclude drugs being added. He decided to risk it.

He opened the bottle and took a small sip. It tasted alright. He needed to drink it. He tipped the bottle and drank half.

He crawled back to Spencer. He was waking up.

"Spence?" Aaron reached through the bars and touched Spencer's face. "Spence, Sweetheart, wake up now."

Spencer opened his eyes and gave Aaron a tight smile.

"You ok, Babe?"

"I…I think s-so." Aaron showed Spence the bottle of water. "I don't know if it has been drugged, Spence. Please don't drink………."

Aaron stopped mid sentence, and dropped the bottle. He tried to reach through the bars to Spencer, but he felt himself slipping sideways onto the floor of the cage.

"Spe…..nce d-don't……"

Aaron fell onto his back, Spencer reached out to him.

"Aaron! Aaron Babe!..."

Aaron stared ahead, eyes wide, unfocussed. Spencer didn't know whether Aaron was able to see him, or the drug knocked him out. Spencer reached for him, but he had fallen too far away.

"I can't reach you, Aaron." Spencer felt tears spring from his eyes. He held the bars in front of him, and rested his head on his wrists.

"I'm sorry Aaron," he said. "I'm so sorry….."


	6. Paij Hanley

Chapter 6

Paij Hanley

_Lara Fabian sang, 'I'm gonna sing you this song that we wont leave each other, in the middle of words and dreams I'm gonna shout: I love you, I love you!' (translated from the French)_

The door at the top of the stairs opened, and the man came down into the basement. He was carrying a plastic carrier bag on his arm. He gave Reid a bright smile and went to Aaron's cage. Spencer watched him as he opened the door and pulled Aaron out.

"What are you doing with him?" Spencer shook the bars of the cage. "Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!"

The UnSub said nothing. He closed the cage door and padlocked it.

Spencer knelt at the corner of his cage hanging on the bars. "Please don't hurt him!"

The man took a knife out f the bag. Spencer shook the cage.

"No! No! Please! Don't hurt him!" Spencer shouted. "Leave him alone!"

The man acted as if Spencer wasn't there. He cut up the sleeves of Aaron's jacket, then did the same to his shirt. Carefully, the man cut off Aaron's trousers and removed his shoes and socks. He lifted Aaron off the floor and pulled away the remains of his clothes. Spencer's eyes were wide and frightened for Aaron. He reached through the bars, knowing he had no chance of touching him, but trying anyway.

"Please…." Spencer begged. "Please, leave him alone."

Ignoring Spencer, the man sat Aaron against the door and passed his arms through the bars. He took some cuffs out of the bag, and cuffed Aaron's hands on the other side of the cage door. Then he took a length of rope and tied him upright around the chest, crossed over his back, and back round his neck. When he had finished, he stepped back and admired his work. Then he turned to Spencer.

"I was hoping you would drink also. But since you did not, you are going to have to undress yourself."

Spencer shot him a look of defiance. "I will not."

The man drew back his foot and kicked Aaron in the stomach. Aaron was tied to the bars, so had no-where to fall, but Spencer saw his body jerk and tears well up in his eyes. "He can feel everything, you know. He just can't cry out." he said. "I won't be harming the skin, but internal injuries don't matter, since when you are immortalised, anything internal is waste."

He drew back his foot again.

"No!" Spencer screamed. "I'll do it!"

"That's better." the man smiled. "You won't regret this, my boy. This is for you."

With trembling frightened hands, Spencer began to undo his buttons. His hands were shaking so much he was having difficulty working the buttons through the button holes. He saw the man get ready for another kick, and he pulled at the shirt, ripping the buttons off. He dropped the torn garment on the floor, and undid his button and zip. He stepped out of his trousers as they fell to the floor. He bent down and took off his shoes and socks. He stood back up, shivering in the cold damp air.

The man reached across and unlocked the padlock.

"Ok, pick up the clothes and come out of the cage. Put the clothes over there." He indicated the corner where he had thrown the remains of Aaron's clothes. Spencer dropped his things on top.

"Now, cuff yourself onto the cage door like your friend here." He threw a set of cuffs to Spencer, and at the same time jerked Aaron's head back.

Without taking his eyes off Aaron, Spencer obeyed. The man left Aaron and tied Spencer in the same way, upright against the cage, around his chest and neck.

"Now we just have to wait for lover boy to wake up." He stooped and put his face right up to Spencer's. "I don't want to start without him. It would be a shame for him not to participate!"

With a smile, the man ruffled Spencer's hair as he walked away from him.

"You are going to love this!"

And he left them there, shivering on the cold concrete floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oh my how I enjoyed that, Doctor Spencer Reid. Cutting your lover's clothes of was amazing! The fear I felt from him was enough to feed me for a week! I have never felt real tangible fear from anyone before, and Agent Aaron Hotchner was paralysed! I'm getting all jumpy just remembering it. His pupils actually dilated when he saw the knife! You know, Doctor Spencer Reid, that drug is one of the most exciting I have ever used! The kick to Agent Aaron Hotchner's stomach was a bit worrying. I don't want bruises. But there again, when the two of you are posed and exhibited, you will likely be dressed, Unless…….unless…..I think I have just had a wonderful idea! How about I pose you as a couple!!! Oh the variations are limitless. A project has never excited me like this before! Never!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The paralysis was wearing off again. Aaron closed his eyes and groaned with the pain.

Spencer tried to turn his head but he was not able to.

"Aaron, are you ok?" Spencer was concerned about the kick Aaron had been given. "Aaron!"

"Uhh…..I'm fine, Spence. He kicked me. But I think I'm ok." Aaron just leaned back on the cage. "It was like last time, Spence. I was awake."

"I thought you were." Spence said. He could see that Aaron was shivering now he was able to move. All the time his body had been paralysed, his temperature was falling.

"Are you cold, Aaron?"

"F-freezing. Guess I c-couldn't shiver before."

Aaron bent his knees up to his body in an effort to keep warm, but his body hurt from the kick, He wanted to wrap his arms around his legs, and curl up, but the restraints prevented almost any movement.

Then the door at the top of the stairs opened, and they heard someone coming down. When he was in their line of vision, they saw he was carrying something.

He laid his burden down on the tiled part of the floor, and they both saw that it was Paij Hanley. She was stripped to her underwear, lying perfectly still on the tiles. Her eyes were wide open. Aaron recognised the look of sheer terror.

The man went back to the stairs again, and picked up a CD player.

"I thought this was a perfect piece of music to accompany this." He smiled at Paij, lying terrified, and paralysed on the cold white tiles. He turned to Aaron and Spencer. "I hope you like it!"

He pressed play on a remote control, and the beautiful voice of Lara Fabian filled the basement.

Aaron pulled against the restraints that were holding him.

"Please!" he shouted over the music. "Let her go. You have me, you don't need her!"

The man pressed his lips together and shook his head. "You really haven't got it have you. I need all of you!"

He cuffed her feet together, pulled one of the pulleys down and hooked it onto the cuffs. He hauled her up so that her arms just cleared the tiled floor.

Spencer and Aaron both screamed for him to stop, to let her down.

The man sighed heavily.

"You have to shut up, you know. I can't hear the music!"

He took a roll of duct tape from his pocket, and tore off two strips. He went to Spencer, and stuck a piece across his mouth. Spencer tried to turn his head, but he couldn't move away.

He then turned to Aaron and stuck the other piece on his mouth.

He smiled at them both, taking in their wide frightened eyes. They both twisted and fought against the restraints holding them.

"Just sit quietly, please." he said to them. "Don't spoil it. This clever young woman is about to be immortalised!" He turned to her and took a scalpel from his pocket.

He removed the safety cover from the end, and stepped towards the paralysed woman.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N There is a link on my bio taking you to the music that was being played in this chapter.**


	7. Prep

Chapter 7

Prep

"First of all," announced the man, wielding the scalpel, "The creature must be bled."

Aaron struggled and twisted against the bonds holding him, his eyes wide with fright. Spencer tried to twist away, closing his eyes against what was happening. The woman hung unmoving from the pulley. The man took her hands one at a time and cut her wrists lengthways.

Immediately, arterial spray shot across the room.

The words of the song echoed round the basement as the blood flowed from the woman's body.

Next he cut into her neck, incising the carotid artery in a neat slit on either side. The last one was the femoral artery, but by now, the flow had slowed down as her body emptied of blood and she died.

"There. Did you see how easy that was?" He looked over to his audience which had stopped thrashing about. They both sat wide eyed and still, apart from shaking with horror at what they had just witnessed. Aaron was moaning softly behind the tape across his mouth, tears running down his face. Spencer looked as if he had fainted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ah well, Doctor Spencer Reid, you have missed it this time. I will have to make sure you stay awake when I prepare Agent Aaron Hotchner!_

_I see, Agent Aaron Hotchner, that you have arterial blood sprayed across your face and hair. How absolutely delightful! What an unexpected bonus for you! I regret, Doctor Spencer Reid, that you have not been anointed in this way. I am sorry, I will see to it that next time, you will be._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Next," he announced, "We clean the body." He looked at Spencer. "But first we wake you up."

He turned one of the showers on and pointed it towards Spencer. He woke up and immediately began to writhe against his restraints. He started to shiver as the ice cold water ran down his bare skin. Aaron whimpered behind the tape, tears falling unchecked.

Then he turned the water onto the corpse hanging before them. The blood had stopped flowing now, and the shower washed the blood off the dead skin into the drain. The body swung slightly under the pressure of the water. The skin was now white, all colour absent from the lips and cheeks. He turned once again to his audience.

"I know what you are thinking! At this stage, you would think that the exhibit wouldn't be very life like. But with dye and a little make up, she will be beautiful again." He smiled. "So don't worry."

Aaron struggled to speak. The groans and whimpering was starting to annoy the man.

"I want you to shut up!" he said. He kicked Aaron again this time in the side. He grunted in pain, his sideways movement tightening the rope around his neck, choking him. He stared up at the man his eyes showing such terror that the man felt a wave of empathy. He stooped down next to him, and tilted Aaron's face towards his own.

"Please don't be afraid, Agent Aaron Hotchner." he said. "You saw how quick and simple it was. It won't hurt you, I promise." He smiled, and returned to the job in hand.

"Now it is time to remove the brain." he announced. "We do this by cutting around the hair line, and sawing off the top of the skull." He quickly sliced around the hairline. Carefully, he peeled the scalp from the skull.

Spencer closed his eyes as the man used an electric knife to saw the top off the skull, exposing the brain. He put a bucket under the corpse, and the brain tissue was eased out of the skull into the bucket.

"This is nature at its best, you know." he said happily. "There is enough brain tissue here to cure the skin. Perfect balance!"

Spencer retched, and started to choke. The man quickly removed the tape from Spencer's mouth, and Spencer vomited. He coughed and retched and gagged. He cried and whimpered and pulled against the bars.

The man checked Aaron. Unfortunately, he had already choked, and looked as if he was finished. In a panic, the man ripped the tape from Aaron's mouth and thumped his chest, Aaron coughed and threw up. The man sighed with relief. He didn't want him dead with all that blood still in him.

Far too messy.

Aaron was trying to breathe again. His lungs were trying to expel fluids that he had breathed in. He was choking and coughing, bur the man saw that he was going to recover. That was so close.

He decided that he ought to leave the tape off.

"Now I am not going to replace the tape." he smiled at them "That will be so much more comfortable for you." The two men stared up at the madman. His smile widened. "Now I remove the skin."

………………………………………………………………………………….

_I have never had an audience before. It is so exhilarating to share this wonderful art. I hope you are growing to appreciate what I am doing for you! The music is perfect for this project. Now whenever I hear it, I will think back to this wonderful time we are having together today._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late in the evening when he had finished. The skin had been put to one side and the body posed and encased in plaster.

Now it was time to return his two men to their cages. First he undid Aaron's cuffs, and pulled him away from the door. He noticed how he had stopped struggling, and was pleased. At last he was realising how fortunate he was to be chosen for this destiny. The man rolled Aaron away from the door, opened it, and pushed him in. His skin felt icy cold and he was shaking. The man crouched down beside Aaron.

"What is the matter? Why are you shaking?"

Aaron stared at him with shocked eyes, not able to speak.

"Well, if you won't tell me, how can I make it better?" He was annoyed now. He gave Aaron a kick in the side again. "Ungrateful swine!"

He went and took Spencer's cuffs off, and undid the rope. He picked him up and put him in the same cage as Aaron. Spencer was very cold as well, and he was still wet. He threw in the blanket from Spencer's cage, and closed and locked the door. He stood and looked at the shivering whimpering men for a few moments, then turned and went back up the stairs. He left the light on and closed the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

_I am really tired now. It makes such a difference, you know, preparing a creature in my own time, and playing to an audience. Having to explain everything has exhausted me. Agent Aaron Hotchner, you are so ungrateful! Really, watching me prepare the woman should have rested your mind and removed the fear. Ok, fear of the unknown is a dreadful fear. But now you have seen that it is painless and exciting, and a wonderful honour. Yet you choose to defy me and refuse to speak to me. I have a good mind to not drug you when it is your turn, make it painful, as a punishment for your perverseness. It will make it more exciting for me, too. Instead of just hanging there, you will be moving – so much more of a challenge. Then I can give Doctor Spencer Reid a choice – either with or without drugs._

_I need to observe you together for a while first, and make a final decision on the pose on the mount. I have thought of your special music, Agent Aaron Hotchner, that will match your mood and personality._

_When this woman is complete, I will show you both the completed exhibit, and I can guarantee you will be amazed!_


	8. Psychogenic Shock

Chapter 8

Psychogenic Shock

For a few minutes, Spencer lay shivering where he had been put, too shocked to think or move. Then, very slowly, he turned his head to the side to look for Aaron.

Aaron was lying in the corner of the same cage, curled up and shaking, his back towards Spencer. He crawled over to him and touched him.

Aaron screamed and cowered away from him.

"Aaron Babe, it's all right. It's me, Spence." Spencer put his arms around him and pressed against Aaron's back. He was shaking and he was very cold.

"Aaron, turn around and face me, Babe." Spencer kissed the back of Aaron's icy cold neck. "Turn around and let me hold you."  
Aaron shook and sobbed and slowly turned onto his back. Spencer held Aaron's face and turned him to face him. Aaron's eyes were unfocussed and his pupils were dilated. He was whimpering, unable to respond to Spencer. His body was trembling, his hands were shaking, and his breathing was shallow.

"Aaron, concentrate on me." Spencer could see that Aaron was in shock. His skin was cold and sweaty, and his lips were turning blue. Spencer took the blanket and wrapped it around Aaron.

"Babe, you're going to be ok now. It's all over." Spencer took one of Aaron's hands and began to rub the skin, to try to get the blood flow back. He pressed is body close to him, rocking and reassuring him. Aaron was crying, tears falling, sobbing uncontrollably. He turned to Spencer and tried to focus his eyes on him. He put his arms around him, pressed his face into his hair and wept.

Spencer shivered. He was still wet and very cold. He pulled the blanket from round Aaron and wrapped it around himself as well, their bodies touching. Aaron moaned softly as he pressed close to Spencer, and they held each other and warmed each other. Aaron was still shaking, although not as hard now. Spence spoke gently to Aaron, stroking his hair and kissing him delicately on his cold blue lips.

"Aaron, I have got you, I am here for you, Aaron. Don't be afraid, Babe, I've got you…" Spencer was frightened for Aaron. He knew how dangerous shock could be.

Spencer gently moved his hands over Aaron's body, trying to warm him, relieved to see that colour was starting to return to his lips as his body recovered from shock.

Very slowly, Aaron recovered enough to speak. With relief, Spencer felt warmth return to Aaron's cold skin

"Spen…Spence…." He held him tight. Pressed hard against him. "H-hold …me…."

"I'll always hold you, Aaron." Spencer said. "I will always be here for you."

Aaron felt a gnawing guilt flood him as his senses returned. Some team leader he was, falling apart and having to have the youngest tem member take care of him. He felt shame and defeat.

"I am so s-sorry, Spencer. I should b-be stronger than this." he pulled away, and looked at Spence. "I should have supported you, been there for you. I am s-so sorry."

Spencer cupped Aaron's face in his hands. "It's alright. I love you, Aaron. Nothing can change that."

"Spence, we have to get out of here." Aaron whispered. "This UnSub will kill us, we don't know how many he has already killed, and he will continue killing. We need to stop him, before he takes anyone else."

Aaron pulled the blanket close, shivering in the cold air. The blanket was inadequate, and Spencer was still damp and cold. "How are we going to get out? We must think of something."

"He isn't used to controlling two at once; he has only ever taken one at a time before. His method of control seems to be using one of us to make the other do what he wants." said Spencer. "Maybe passive resistance is the way out. If one of us has the chance to escape, don't let what he threatens to do to the other stop you from escaping."

_One of us may have to die to allow the other to escape_.

Aaron said. "And since I am still your boss, I am telling you that you must make a run for it." He felt Spencer's arms tighten around him.

"No, Aaron. You….."

"This is not your d-decision, Spence." he said. "You will run for it, and don't look back." Aaron lovingly ran his finger down Spencer's cheek, into his hair line, gently caressing his soft waves. "I have made my decision." Aaron cupped Spencer's chin in his hand and tilted his face towards him, looking deep into his eyes. "When you contact the others, then you can come back for me."

Spencer knew that Aaron's mind was set. He saw tears in Aaron's eyes, and felt tears flood his own. Spencer could not imagine running away and leaving Aaron behind. He wasn't sure he would be able to do it.

"I don't think I could leave you, Babe." Spencer whispered. "How could I live with knowing I had deserted you?"

Aaron pulled him close and kissed him. "And I could face whatever they throw at me knowing you were safe. Please, Spence, promise you will try!"

Spencer couldn't promise. He buried his face in Aaron's shoulder and imprinted the feeling onto his psyche – his scent, the feel of his hair, and his body so close. This could be their last night together. He never wanted to forget these sensations.

Aaron lay like that for several hours, holding Spencer's slim delicate body against him, wanting to feel his heart beating, his chest softly rising and falling. Every few seconds a shudder would pass through his body, his muscles were knotted, and a small whimper would escape his lip as he breathed. Aaron wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but he felt tense in his arms.

He was warming up now, as his skin dried.

Aaron rocked him gently, trying to control the images that ran across his vision, of the horror he had witnessed. He knew well that he would very likely die in the hands of this UnSub, but if Spencer could escape, his death would serve a purpose. He would die in peace. He also knew that this madman would not be allowed to carry out his plan for his body.

He felt calmer now, knowing that they had a plan. He rocked Spencer's cool body in his arms, breathing his scent, nuzzling his hair, enjoying his closeness.

His tears dampened Spencer's hair as he wept for a future they would not be allowed to live, for memories they would not be allowed to make.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ah Agent Aaron Hotchner, so you think I am going to let your plaything escape. I am watching you and let me assure you that escape is not possible, and I am so disappointed in you and your lover, Doctor Spencer Reid. But I will have you both, and you will be immortalised._

_I have some wonderful sketches here. Looking through them gets me all excited! I will show them to you soon. If you behave I may let you choose. The two of you together forever. I have listened to you promising 'forever' to each other. Do you not realise that is what I am giving you?_

_So sleep well, my pretty boys. Tomorrow will be an exciting day for you…………._


	9. Escape

Chapter 9

_**No one has greater love than this, that someone should surrender his soul in behalf of his friends. John chapter 15 verse 13**_

Escape

_Well, how sweet you look, Agent Aaron Hotchner and Doctor Spencer Reid, all curled up together. I have made the sketch and I think you will like it. I am going to show you the pictures this morning. _

_But first, I will re-dress this cast in her skin. I know you will be impressed when you see the finished product._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron didn't sleep that night. He held Spencer through his dreams, his hand entwined in his hair. He thought of what might have been, had they the chance to survive together.

He felt Spencer tremble and cry out in his night mare. He spoke gentle words of reassurance as Spencer cried out and wept in his sleep.

He woke up when the man opened to door to the basement, and descended the steps carrying a sports bag.

Spencer drew closer to Aaron. He knew that he might have to leave him soon. He hoped that he had the strength to carry through what he knew he must do.

The man came close to the bars and smiled at them. He took some papers from his bag and showed them to Aaron and Sperncer.

"I have decided to give you a choice of how you will be posed." He passed the sheaf of paper through the bars. Neither Aaron nor Spencer made a move to take it. "Please take them. I am letting you choose!"

"We will not co-operate with you." Aaron said.

He snatched the drawings back through the bars. "You will be sorry, Agent Aaron Hotchner." He took the tranquiliser gun from the bag, and undid the padlock.

Aaron looked into Spencer's eyes.

_This could be it, get ready!_

"Agent Aaron Hotchner, you will now come out of the cage." He pointed the gun at Aaron as he crawled to the door. Aaron pushed open the door, and attempted to stand. His legs hurt, as he had been cramped in the cage for so long.

He hoped that Spencer had more strength in his legs,

The gun was touching the back of Aaron's neck.

The man spoke to Spencer.

"You stay there or this man dies."

The UnSub pulled Aaron away from the cage by his hair. "Move!"

He pushed Aaron towards the tiled area. Aaron felt the terror again. The fear was threatening to overwhelm him. He tried to calm himself:

_I might die, but this man's sick plan will never come to fruition. _

He was pushed forward, and he fell to his knees on the hard tiled floor. He felt a crack and wondered if he would be able to stand again. his legs shook with the pain from his knees.

_Go, Spence!_

Spencer opened the cage and ran to the bottom of the steps.

Aaron was on his hands and knees on the white tiles. The man held the gun ready to hit Aaron with it. Spencer hesitated at the bottom of the stairs.

"Run Sp…….."

Aaron's words were cut off by a crack on the back of his head. He fell sideways onto the tiles. He could see Spencer. Their eyes met.

_Run! Get help!_

The man started to kick. Aaron felt a booted foot kick him in the stomach, and he coughed and threw up on the tiles. He looked over at Spencer.

Spencer ran up the stairs to the door.

Again, Aaron was kicked, this time, in the kidneys. He cried out in pain and rolled onto his back. He lay on his back on the cold tiles, whimpering in pain.

He could hear Spence at the top of the stairs. He was struggling to open the door. He heard the man laughing.

"Is this what you want?"

Aaron opened his eyes and looked up at him.

Spencer turned and leaned his back on the door.

The man held a key up for them to see.

"You see, I heard your little plan." he grinned. "You won't get away so easily."

A kick in the groin and Aaron's eyes rolled upwards and he passed out.

Spencer slowly slid down the door. He looked down at Aaron lying on the tiles. He was getting a beating for nothing. They weren't going to get away. He could see already the red marks on his body where he had been kicked – and for nothing. The man left him lying there and went to the bag he had brought down with him. He took a baseball bat from it and went back to Aaron. He raised the bat about to hit him with it.

Spencer screamed. "No! Leave him alone!" Spencer ran down the stairs again. "Please don't hurt him!"

The man pulled Aaron's unconscious form up off the floor by his hair and dragged him over to the cage, leaving a smear of blood on the tiles. Aaron groaned and started to struggle. The man pulled him up and Aaron held the cage for support. The man called to Spencer.

"Get in the cage."

Spencer crawled through the door and moved to the back of the tiny prison. With one hand the man reached over and snapped the padlock shut.

Then he turned back to Aaron.

He raised the bat and hit Aaron. The first blow was to the back of the head again, where he was already bleeding. He cried out and fell to the floor after the first hit, but the man continued hitting him on the body until he stopped crying out, and he stopped reacting to the assault. Spencer sat in the back of the cage begging that he should stop.

When he had finished beating Aaron, he pushed him into the other cage and locked the door.

"Because of your stupidity and gross ingratitude, I will not be feeding you tonight."

He went up the stairs and unlocked the door. He called good night and left.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_Doctor Spencer Reid, do you think you have achieved anything by that little fiasco? Other than causing your lover serious pain, that is! He will probably die of those injuries, that is if I don't kill him first! I just think it is a shame that you don't appreciate how fortunate you are. And you, Agent Aaron Hotchner, if you are not dead already, you will be prepared very soon now for your everlasting future. I can hardly wait. _

_Later on today, I will bring you the woman to see. I know then you will at last understand my gift to you._

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**24 hours previously……..at Police HQ**

"They didn't make it back to the hotel last night." said Morgan. "Their key is still in reception."

"It was late when they left here." said Miller. "I saw them in the cafeteria yesterday evening. We had a little chat about the case. They left shortly before me."

"What time was that?" Morgan asked.

"Oh it was after dark. About eight thirty I think." Miller tried to remember. "The cleaners had just started this floor. I'll check with them. They stick to a tight schedule."

"Hotch and Reid would probably have walked through the park." said Prentiss. "I'll walk the route and see if I can see anything."

"Take JJ with you." said Morgan. "If anything happened, it would probably have been as they crossed the park."

The two women left together. If there was anything in the park, Morgan thought, the girls would find it.

He went into Garcia's bunker to see if she had come up with anything.

"Ok Doll, what have you found?"

"I've been looking up taxidermist supplies in the areas of the disappearances." she said. "One of the things that they use a lot of is plaster of Paris to make the molds." she handed Morgan a list. "These people and organisations on this list have all bought a large quantity of plaster in the past three months."

Morgan was looking down the list. "Problem there is that plaster is used for so many things. Have you got anything else, so we can cross reference the names?"

"There is very little else, Angel Fish. A couple of skinning knives were sold, but again, they have many other uses."

"Keep looking, Sweet Pea."

_I really don't like the sound of this._

Morgan went back to his desk. Paij Hanley's lap top was on the desk. Morgan opened it and logged on. Maybe they missed something.

There had to be something……

There had to be!


	10. Dead or Dying part 1

Chapter 10

Dead or Dying

_**Change my pitch up, smack my bitch up - Prodigy**_

Spencer sat at the back of the cage, legs drawn up and his arms wrapped around his knees. He rocked, hoping to gain comfort but finding none. He watched Aaron in the next cage. He hadn't moved since he was pushed into the cage. The only change was the increased circle of blood clotting around his head and body.

Spencer had at first tried to wake him, but there was no response. He couldn't reach him, and so couldn't touch him. He could be dying, and Spence couldn't even hold him. Aaron was dying alone, feet from him.

Spencer cried as he rocked, calling Aaron's name, not expecting an answer, but thinking maybe he could hear him.

"Aaron, Babe, please don't die……I need you, love, stay with me…" until the crying overwhelmed, and he couldn't speak.

Spencer had no idea what time of day or night it was. He had thought it was morning of the second day, but now he was confused. There were no windows, no daylight.

He thought of the previous night when he and Aaron had slept in each other's arms. Now he was dead or dying.

"Aaron, I can't believe this has happened!" Spencer sobbed. "I can't touch you, Aaron, but I am here, I want to be with you. Please wake up, Aaron. Please…."

Spencer rested his head on his knees and rocked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It won't be long now, Doctor Spencer Reid, and I will bring you to the woman for you to see. It is such a pity that Agent Aaron Hotchner will not see it, but I think that you have to take responsibility for that. It was your pathetic escape plan that made me hit him. Ok, maybe I didn't have to hit him so hard, but I was angry, and, I think, justified. _

_Your amazing brain and near perfect form will look incredible as a display. I hope Agent Aaron Hotchner is not too badly damaged to use, but most of the damage is to his body, and I left his face. _

_It means of course that he will have to be clothed on the mount, but I have plenty of ideas. It is such a pity that you wouldn't look at the sketches. Perhaps I will take them down to you later. Now Agent Aaron Hotchner is not interfering, you might take an interest._

_And stop calling him. He won't wake up!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Morgan looked through Paij's diary again. She mentioned the stalker a couple of times, she even said she thought maybe he worked at the Police Department Office, as she often saw him there, but that was all. Morgan shut the lap top in frustration. He swore to himself and anyone who cared to listen. There was nothing. He smacked his fist onto the desk.

He shut his eyes and put his head down.

"Hey! Morgan!" It was Prentiss's voice. He lifted his head.

"Yeah?"

"I think we might have something!"

Morgan was instantly attentive.

Emily held up an evidence bag. "We found this. There was an area of flattened grass about a hundred yards into the park. This was in the longer grass at the edge."

Morgan took the bag from Emily and looked at the tiny red dart. "It could have some kind of drug on it." he said. "Take it to the lab and tell them it's urgent."

Emily and JJ took the bag back and headed down to the lab.

Morgan went to see Garcia.

"Anything?"

She glanced up at Morgan. "The skinning knives both match up with plaster of Paris purchases. But that's not really enough is it?"

"It's a start. Prentiss may have found something in the park. It's a little dart, and it's being tested for drugs now." He looked at the list. "Could you see if any of these people work at the Police Office?"

"Just cops, or support staff too?"

"Everyone. Paij said on her diary that she though her stalker worked in the PD. If the stalker is the UnSub, it's definitely worth a try."

"I'll get right on it." She smiled at Morgan. "Only take a second!"

Morgan perched on the edge of Garcia's desk. A sharp look from Garcia moved him off it. "Ok, I'll stand!"

Garcia began to work her magic.

"I have something here." she read from her screen. "One of the purchases of plaster and skinning knife works at the PD Office."

"A cop?"

"No, civilian support – a cleaner. Only been here two weeks."

"Where were they before?"

A couple of key strokes, and, "New York." Garcia turned to Morgan. "Isn't that where Elihud Paxhill disappeared?"

Morgan's eyes widened. "I think we have got him!"

"Morgan?" It was Emily. "There was evidence of a Rohypnol based drug in the dart."

Morgan put his hand on Garcia's shoulder. "Do we have an address for this cleaner?"

Garcia pressed a key and the address printed off.

"You're a star, baby girl"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spencer looked up when the door opened at the top of the stairs. He watched the man literally bounce down the stairs, he was so excited.

"I am ready to show you the new exhibit, Doctor Spencer Reid!" he announced.

He went close to the cage. "I am going to let you out now, But don't think of running for it." He held up some handcuffs. "You will be wearing these." he said, "And I will be holding a knife at your back."

He opened the cage, and Spencer crawled out. The man turned Spencer round and cuffed his hands behind him. He held the cuffs with one hand, and pressed a knife in his back. He pushed Spencer towards the stairs.

"The display is up the stairs. I know you are going to love this!"

Spencer stumbled up the stairs and through the door at the top, which wasn't locked this time.

The door opened into a large room. Around the edges of the room were shelves, laden with hundreds of taxidermied animals, from tiny voles to monkeys and a bear.

"Oh my god!" Spencer stared at them, hating them. In the centre of the room was something covered with a sheet. With a flourish, and a huge smile, the man pulled the sheet off.

Spencer cowered away.. What was left of Paij Hanley was an abomination. He bent double and was violently sick.

In between retching, he wiped his mouth, crying, "Oh god! That poor girl!" He coughed and retched.

The man was livid.

"How dare you demean my work!"

He drew back a fist and punched Spencer in the small of his back. Spencer went down, howling with pain and anger. Tears sprang to his eyes; he arched his back, in an effort to bring relief.

"Get up, damn you!" The man pulled him up by his hair and pushed him back through the door, down the stairs to the basement. A shove in the back about half way down, and Spencer stumbled, and fell the rest of the way down the concrete steps, his unprotected body hitting the floor with a crack to his spine.

He lay still, waiting for the man to drag him wherever he wanted him. With the knife now held to his neck, he was pulled to his cage and made to sit. He slumped forwards, the pain making him dizzy.

His arms were forced through the bars and cuffed, and, like before, he was tied around his chest and neck, preventing movement. His head fell to one side, his eyes closed. He was bleeding from a head wound, and his body was showing new bruises from the fall. He wasn't thinking straight, or he would have known what was coming next.

"You are going to stay awake this time."

Spencer groaned in agony, and screamed as the man threw water on him.

"Wake up!"

The man opened Aaron's cage and dragged him out by the legs.

Spencer was wide awake now. "Leave him alone!" Spencer shouted. "Haven't you hurt him enough?"

The man felt for a pulse.

"You will be pleased to know that Agent Aaron Hotchner is not dead yet." he said. Spence looked at Aaron with tear filled eyes.

"Well, I'm pleased." the man added.

He dragged Aaron over onto the tiled area, and cuffed his feet together. Spencer was screaming and struggling.

"Please! Don't do it! Please, no, no!" His voice was broken by sobs and cries, as he begged for Aaron's life.

The man ignored him, and lowered a pulley. He attached the hook on the pulley onto the cuffs at Aaron's ankles, and pulled it, until his hands were clear of the tiles.

Spencer was still screaming and begging.

The man turned on the shower, and sprayed Aaron with it. With a gasp, Aaron woke up. Right away, he began to struggle. His efforts were rewarded with a kick to the back. He cried out in pain, and stopped moving. He raised his hands to his face, wiping his eyes of blood and tears.

The man switched on his music.

Aaron looked towards Spencer and their eyes locked. Spencer leaned forwards as far as he could. Aaron spoke to him so quietly, but Spencer could hear him.

"I love you Spence. I always will!"

The man pulled Aaron's hands away from his face and slowly slit open his wrists.


	11. Dead or Dying part 2

Chapter 11

Dead or Dying part 2

Spencer couldn't stop screaming. The awful music and Aaron's cries as he tried to stop the arterial spray by clutching at his wrists, the insane laughing of their captor as he watched Aaron struggle for life.

Spencer begged, "Please release him! Please don't do this to him! Please, let it be me instead. Oh god, please don't do this!..."

Aaron tried to raise his hands to slow the bleeding. The man stepped forward to try to cut slits in Aaron's neck, but he struggled too much and he couldn't hold him still. Always before, his victims had been drugged.. The man knew anyway that he would soon bleed out. Aaron's hands were now slippery with blood, and his body was sprayed with arterial blood. A pool of scarlet was growing on the tiled floor, running in thin straight rivulets between the tiles.

Spencer stopped screaming and tried to appeal to the man. He shouted, trying to be heard above Aaron's terrified cries and the music.

"Please, Aaron is a good man; he shouldn't die here, now. Please, please cut him down. Please save him!"

_Oh god it is going to be too late. Aaron is dying and all I can do is watch!__ Oh god, Aaron...oh no...oh no..._

Still the man ignored Spence, and he watched Aaron's struggles for life slow down as he weakened and his life blood dripped in thick red drops onto the white tiles. Spencer was becoming hysterical, and he started to scream out to Aaron again as his hands loosened and dropped down. The blood continued to drip; Spencer could hear each drop of blood as it splashed into the red puddle below Aaron's hanging body.

Spencer's frantic hysterical moaning was starting to annoy the man. He left Aaron hanging, and crossed the room to Spencer.

"You are ruining everything, damn you!" he yelled at Spencer. "Just shut your noise up!" He smacked Spencer across the face as hard as he could.

Spencer looked up at him. "Please, cut him down before it is too late." Spencer looked past the man over to Aaron, who was not struggling any more; he was just hanging, swaying slightly from his fight to stay alive. "Please, I'm begging you, please cut him down."

The man went back to Aaron.

"Yes, now I can cut him down." He released Aaron's ankles from the cuffs, and Aaron fell head first onto the tiles with a sickening crack. He fell in an unmoving heap in the pool of his own blood, which splashed outwards as his body landed.

It was as Aaron crashed to the hard white floor decorated with scarlet, that the door at the top of the stairs crashed open, shouting out the words Spencer didn't think he would ever hear again.

"FBI! Freeze!"

The man ran across the room to Spencer, wielding the base ball bat.

"Take another step, and this man dies as well!"

Morgan raised his gun and fired at the man, but not before he hit Spencer on the side of the head. Spencer was tied in position, his head jerked sideways; blood began to run from his ear down his neck. A moan of pain escaped his lips, and his eyes closed.

Morgan's bullet drilled a hole in the centre of the man's forehead, and he fell dead against the cage where Aaron had spent the last night.

Morgan ran to Aaron's side, calling the emergency services on his mobile. He knelt beside Aaron, paying no heed to the blood he was kneeling in. He felt for a pulse, but didn't say anything.

Prentiss removed the rope from Spencer's neck and chest. She dug into the dead UnSub's pocket, and retrieved the keys to the cuffs. Spencer fell forward onto Prentiss. She pulled a blanket from the cage and wrapped Spencer in it, and pulled him close. His body was cold and shivering. Instinctively, she rocked him, and rubbed her hands on him to warm him up.

"Reid, you are going to be alright now." She spoke softly, reassuringly to him. "The UnSub is dead. He can't hurt you any more. We've got you."

It had been a while since she had gone to Hotch in the hospital after the cinema incident and admitted to him how she felt about Reid. But since that time she had learned about his relationship with Hotch, which he hadn't mentioned to her. But she got a wonderful buzz holding him so close. He was the first men that had ever made her feel like this. She put her face in his hair and breathed him in while she rocked and hugged and stroked him.

Morgan was dealing with Aaron. Aaron had slowed down the bleeding from his wrists by holding the wounds until he became too weak. He had lost an awful lot of blood, but he had a pulse, although it was thready and uneven, his breathing shallow and shaky. Morgan had taken his jacket off and put it over Hotch's shoulders, and he was holding him to his chest. Hotch had a lump on the crown of his head where he had fallen onto the tiles, and blood in his hair from torn skin on the back. He was cut and battered on his body and his skin was deathly pale. Hotch's arms hung loose by his side. Morgan had ripped off a portion of his sweat shirt and tied it around Hotch's wrists to slow down any further bleeding.

The paramedics ran down the steps into the basement. They gently took Hotch from Morgan, and laid him out on the floor, on a stretcher. They inserted a wide diameter IV and started saline volume expander, hoping to reverse hypovolaemic shock. They wrapped him in a silver foil blanket and carried him up the stairs into the waiting ambulance. Morgan followed, calling back to Prentiss to ride with Reid.

The last hit had done some damage to Spence. It had knocked him out and the medics weren't able to get any response from him. His pulse was strong, but like Hotch, he was very cold. He was wrapped in a foil blanket and they were going to put him on a stretcher, when Prentiss asked if she could carry him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you, for insurance reasons." He said. "But you can ride with him. It would be good for you to be with him, for when he wakes up."

Prentiss followed them upstairs and out of the building, into the second ambulance.

Emily sat beside him, stroking his long hair. She hadn't noticed before how is had gold threads in certain light. So pretty. She held his hand, and talked to him.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. To her eternal embarrassment, he chose that moment to begin to wake up.

"Aaron? "

"No, Reid. It's Emily." She squeezed his hand. "You are safe now. The UnSub is dead; Hotch is on his way to the hospital."

"So Aaron's ok?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Morgan's with him."

Spencer took her hand in both of his. He smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you are here, Emily."

Aaron was in a bad way. His skull was fractured, and he had swelling of the brain, due to the beating he has received. He was in surgery for a long time as internal bleeding was brought under control. He could not afford to loose any more blood, and he was given several litres of Lactated Ringers volume expander, and Erythropoietin to kick start his haemoglobin production.

The doctors were not able to give a prognosis, as he was still in a coma, and recovery was dependant on how serious his brain had been damaged.

Spencer was hypothermic when he reached the hospital, and his jaw and skull had been cracked by that last assault. The doctors plated his skull and wired his jaw and warmed him. The rest was up to him.

He wanted to see Aaron, so they were put in adjoining rooms. Spencer spent most of his time sitting in the chair next to Aaron, holding his hand and talking to him.

He didn't know if he could take this much more. He thought back to when Garcie had dumped him because she couldn't take the stress of him being in danger all the time. Sitting there with Aaron, he for the first time truly understood what she had meant.

He actually allowed himself to think about leaving the BAU and doing something safer. But he couldn't imagine doing anything else, and he couldn't leave unless Aaron did too. He looked at Aaron lying so still, and so beautiful. He felt again the enthralling power of the love he felt for this man. No. He could never leave him to face dangers alone.

They were tied together now, and there was nothing that could release them.

Spence turned Aaron's face towards him, and leaned across and kissed Aaron's lips.

Very softly, Aaron returned the kiss.

**END**


End file.
